He's not cheating right?
by Nephilim's Call
Summary: Stark, Zoey's Oath bond Warrior, just might be hiding a big secret from her. But what?
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's pov:

I walked through the forest. Tonight was misty and frosty, the trees were lingered with frost. It was eerie but beautiful at the same time. So anyway, I was walking in this misty mystical forest,when suddenly a really hot guy with wings as black as onyx and golden eyes which stood out from the black of his wings. I instantly knew who this was. This was Kalona, the fallen angel, the fallen warrior of Nyx. With two easy strides, he was in front of me, his face inches away from me. I could hear his breath and I could fell it on my skin. He himself left me breathless.

"Hello, my A-ya." He said, his voice rich.

"You know who I am, Kalona, I am not A-ya. I am Zoey Redbrid. I already have my warrior," I said, trying to make my breath not sound breathless.

"how can you deny you are not A-ya. You know perfectly well you are her, otherwise I would not be running after you. I feel her in you, Zoey. You may have a different name then her, but all the same you are exactly like her. Fashioned to love me. Only me, not your Warrior or even your Consort," aolona said, spreading his huge onyx wings and was pulling me to him. The treads of Darkness was licking against my skin, causing me pain and pleasure. I wouldn't help but walk to him, go into his loving embrace. His huge wings covered me as the Darkness wound itself around me, covering my legs, my torso and finally my face.

I woke up with a yell. My warrior, Stark was next to me, his face showing concern.

"Zoey are you okay?" He asked, taking me into his arms and hugging me.

"I-I'm fine, I just had a nightmare. It's nothing…" I said, trying to make my voice sound even.

"I can sense something is wrong, Zoey. You're fear woke me up," Stark said.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, momentarily hiding my blue crescent moon Mark.

"It was about Kalona…" I said quietly.

"Kolona.." Stark spat out the word, his face suddenly hardening. I knew he hated him, but I never knew he hated him thais bad. I know Kolona has done really bad things in the past. But he hasn't done anything necessarily to Stark.

"It's just… he mde so may peoples life full of shit.. and well.. I'm not sure if I can get this guy to stop running after you," Stark said.

"I'm sure there is something we can do, we just have to find out what it is," I said, holding him.

"I'll protect you forever."

"OF course you will. You're my Oath Bond Warrior. You won't do anything to brake that will you."

"Nothing"


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey's pov:

"Have you heard?" a girl whispered .

"yeah. About Stark right?" another girl said.

"yah. theres a roomer that Stark is cheating on Zoey.. How sad for Zoey…" The first girl said.

"Yeah… I thought he was Zoey's Warrior? What kind of warrior would so that?" The second one asked.

the first one shrugged her shoulders.

"All I know is if Ate ever did something like that to me, I'l kick his ass to the Otherworld," she said.

"yeah, Same with Achilies," The second one said, both of them asking away together arm in arm.

What was that about Stark? he isn't cheating on me.. is he? I mean, just last night(day to humans) he said he loved me and would protect me for always. I'm sure this was a prank. That these girls knew I would be walking down here… I bet they were just trying to work me up.

"Hey Zo!" Stark said, running up to me.

"hey, Stark," i said, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"Whats up?" he said, taking m into my arms.

"stark.. a-are you cheating on me?" i asked.

Stark laughed.

" No way am I cheating on you Zo. Why would I cheat on you?" Stark said laughing it off.

I sighed in relief. I knew he wouldn't do that kind of thing to me. I would know if he was with someone else… i think...

"Come on Z. let's go to our bedroom…" he said pulling on my light blue tee-shirt.

"No… I have to talk to my friends. I'll come in a little bit,"I said, walking away.

I could feel his confusion. any other time, I would have gone straight with him, and we could ave. had a wonderful time, but right now.. I wan;t in a mood of for that. Right now.. I need to know if my friend has hard this roomer about Stark….

"hey there girl!" Stevie Rae (my BFF) said.

"hey, Stevie Rae…" I said, sitting next to her.

"Whats up?" Damien asked, glancing at my face.

Damien, is the only male in our group. he lost his boyfriend jack, due to Neferet, our High Priestess, currently allied with Darkness. she killed Jack in order to pay the debt se had to the Darkness, and broke Damien's heart. Now Damien's.. still coping.

"h-have you heard about Stark?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking. I was scared of the answer.

"yeah. that lying evil man whore!" Erin cried.

Stevie Rea giggled.

"Man whore…" she giggled.

"This is no laughing matter, Stevie Rea. This is serious… Zo's Warrior could be a lying evil shank!" Shaunee cried.

"yea. You shouldn't be laughing…" Erin said, backing up her Twin.

They weren't really Twin's. they were more like soul twin. They met when they first got Marked and were friends instantly.

I sighed. So Stark was really cheating on me?

"I'm so sorry, honey," Stevie Rea said, hugging me.

"I'm not believing this.. I'm sill gonna believe he isn't cheating…." I said.

"so.. I know it's hard, but he is. Everyone says he he is," Stevie Rae said, putting her arm around me.

"NO! HE'S NOT!" I bellowed.

Every Vampyer in the rom turned to lookout me with a bewilard expression on their face. I ad a look of intone ager on min.

"hey Zo.. Quiet down," said, Damien, trying to sooth me.

"NO! I WON'T I DON'T I WON'T LET ANYONE SAY SHIT ABOUT STARK! NOT TO ME OR TO ANYONE ELSE! JUST LEAVE ME AND STARK ALONE! "


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey's pov:

I stayed in my dorm after the incident that happened between me and my friends. I couldn't go out and face them right now, not after what I did. Stevie Rae tried to drag me out of my room but not even she can get me out of my room. No one can. I hugged my legs.

"me-ou-of," Nala; my cat said- well grumbled you can say.

I could almost hear what she was asking me.

"Nothing's up, darling. I'm just a pit pissed" I said, stroking her head.

She cocked her head to the side, as if she was confused as to why I was pissed at everyone really.

"I mean, there are these horrible rumors going around saying Stark is cheating on me when he clearly isn't. Sometimes I wonder if they really are my friends," I said, stroking Nala's long slender back. She pushed her head on my side, as if to comfort me.

"At least I have you and Stark by my side. Hey speaking of Stark where is he?" I said, stretching out my legs. They were killing me after being in the same position for ages.

Nala actually seemed to shrug.

I sighed and threw my head back on the pillow. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, Stark was next to me. He must've come in a while after I fell asleep. I touched his face. It felt so warm. I sighed. Why would anyone would spread rumors like that? They are just mad that me and Stark are going out together. They just want Stark to break up with me, I know it.

"Zoey?" Stivie Rae asked, her voice full of concern.

"Go away," I said, surprising myself because my voice sounded unsually harsh.

I could imagine Stivie Rae looking a bit hurt, her blue eyes losing their usual sparkle.

"O-Okay… I'll come back later then, see ya," She said.

I could see her feet stomping on the ground.

I sighed. All this crap was happening and I didn't even want to see my best friend. How much of a loser was I.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

This time in my dream, I was on a beach. The sand was smith and golden, the sky bluer then you could ever imagine. The clouds white and fluffy. The wind was soft and my hair was whipping it's self around me I was wearing a long blue silky dress and it was a shoulder less one.

"Welcome.. my A-ya.."

I knew that voice before I could think who it was.

"K-Kalona.." I whispred.

He walked to me, every one of his strides powerful. I soon reached me and he wound his arms around me.

"My A-ya.." He whispered, adoration clearly in his voice. His breath tickled the inside of my ear.

"You know what? I am so angry right now, I don't care what you call me," said, putting my head on his shoulder, despair washing over me.

"Please don't be sad. When you are with me you should be happy. Joyous I will make things better for you," Kalona said, his huge wings covering my body, pulling me closer.

"Surrender to me, and you and me could get what we both desire. Fame, Wealth, beauty... anything you want," He said.

"Give me Stark.." I whispered.

I felt Kalona tense at his name.

"No. He has left you for someone else," Kalona said, gripping me tightly. His grip wasn't tough, more like he was trying reassure me that he will make everything alright for me.

"But he wouldn't'. He is my warrior..." I whispered.

"But have you felt him yet? Have you felt what he is feeling?" He asked his amber eyes looking into my eyes. It looked like he was looking into my soul, my heart.

"No.. I haven't been able to feel him lately," I said, sinking in the truth.

Every single thing that my friend s has said is true. Stark has been cheating g on me.

Kalona smiled and he looked at me with so much adoration I thought my heart might burst. I purt my head on his chest and sighed.

"I choose you.." I said, realizing once I said that, I'll never be able to change what I said.

Kalona smiled in a way that I would never understand.

"Thank you a-ya," he said.

* * *

Suddenly I woke up, gasping. I can't belive I just did that. I surrendered myself to Kalona!

"Z, it's me," Aphrodite said.

I sighed.

"Come in," I said.

She opened the door. He hair was messy and her eyes were red.

"Please Zo.. please say you didn't.." She whimpered.

I instantly knew what she was talking about. She was talking about me and Kalona.

"I'm sorry.. Aphrodite… I had to… Stark wasn't there.. he dosen't love me…" I said, looking at her with an apologic look on my face,.

"But that dosen't mean anything!" She cried.

"it does. it means I'm joing him."


End file.
